My Hubby is a Pilot
by aeslynnell
Summary: Sai (26) tahun merupakan anak yatim piatu, ia lahir dan dibesarkan dalam lingkungan panti asuhan. Awalnya Sai merupakan anak yang tidak pandai bergaul ataupun berekspresi sampai suatu saat ia bertemu dengan Inoichi Yamanaka seorang Pilot. Banyak hal yang dipelajarinya dari Inoichi. Itu membuat Sai takjub terhadap Inoichi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** **MK**

 **Title :** **Ino Yamanaka's husband**

 **Story By :** **Mrs_Meell**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rated : T –semi M maybe ? ^^**

 **Pairing :** **Sai** ** & ****Ino Yamanaka**

 **WARNING (S) : AU, OOC, typo bertebaran, EYD tidak jelas dan kesalahan lainnya**

 ***Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita fic ini murni dari pemikiran author XD***

 **Summary : Sai (26) tahun merupakan anak yatim piatu, ia lahir dan dibesarkan dalam lingkungan panti asuhan. Awalnya Sai merupakan anak yang tidak pandai bergaul ataupun berekspresi sampai suatu saat ia bertemu dengan Inoichi Yamanaka seorang Pilot. Banyak hal yang dipelajarinya dari Inoichi. Itu membuat Sai takjub terhadap Inoichi. Ia bahkan mulai memikirkan masa depannya untuk bisa menjadi seorang Pilot. Sai mengahabiskan waktunya ditemani dengan Inoichi hingga suatu hari tepat disaat ulang tahunnya yang ke 8 Sai mendapat kabar bahwa Inoichi sakit parah. Ia pun bergegas menemui Inoichi. Disaat-saat terakhir Inoichi meminta Sai agar Sai berjanji untuk menjaga keluarganya dan menikahi Putrinya pada saat Putrinya genap berumur 22 tahun. Akankah Sai menepati janjinya?**

FLASH BACK

18 tahun yang lalu…

"Uhuk-uhuk"

Suara batuk menggema diseisi ruangan. Hal itu membuat Sai kecil segera berlari tergesa-gesa ke arah suara batuk berasal.

"Kapten, Kapten apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sai panic saat memasuki kamar Inoichi Yamanaka. Inoichi tersenyum menatap Sai kemudian mengangguk pelan, sedangkan seorang wanita yang sedang menggendong seorang balita perempuan yang tengah tertidur, tampak sedih melihat keadaan Inoichi. Wanita itu adalah istrinya. matanya memerah menandakan bahwa ia baru saja selesai menangis. Sai menghela nafas panjang melihat keadaan dihadapannya.

"jangan terlalu banyak bergerak Kapten, anda sedang sakit" Ujar Sai membantu Inoichi untuk berbaring lagi diranjang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu nak"

Raut wajah Sai berubah kesal ia hendak berbalik meninggalkan Inoichi beserta istrinya.

"Sai" Panggilan Inoichi menghentikan langkah Sai yang hendak membuka pintu.

"Ya Kapten?"

"Tolong jaga dan lindungi istriku serta Ino putri kecilku, berjanjilah aku mohon waktuku tidak banyak"

Sai tampak menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia bertambah kesal. Namun ia bukan kesal karena permintaan Inoichi, melainkan ia kesal karena Inoichi lagi-lagi mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak pada anak seusianya.

"Apa yang anda katakan? Anda akan baik-baik saja" Ujar Sai.

"Aku mohon" Mohon Inoichi yang sudah mulai kesusahan mengatur nafas. Sai berjalan mendekati Inoichi, ia memegang tangan Inoichi erat.

"Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan menjaga mereka, aku juga minta padamu, pada saat usia putriku genap 22 tahun kau harus menikahinya"

Sai memblalakan matanya tak percaya. Inoichi mulai susah bernafas ia menatap Sai meminta persetujuan dari Sai. Sai tak tahan lagi melihat keadaan Inoichi matanya mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening. Ia menganggukan kepalanya lalu sesaat kemudian Inoichi menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

FLASH BACK OFF

18 tahun berlalu. Sai kini sudah bertumbuh menjadi pria dewasa berumur 26 tahun.

Sai duduk diberanda kamarnya, Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Angin sepoi-sepoi meniup setiap helaian rambutnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tampan.

"Sai…"

"Sai…"

"Sai!" suara teriakan itu langsung memecahkan lamunan Sai. Ia berbalik dan mendapati wanita paruh baya yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Wanita itu adalah Sunako ibu angkatnya.

"Ah ibu? Ibu sudah pulang" Tanya Sai lalu berdiri memeluk ibunya. Sunako tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Sai. Ia tampak bahagia melihat putranya yang sudah pulang.

"Harusnya ibu yang bertanya seperti itu, kau tahu ibu sangat merindukan putra ibu yang jarang pulang" Sindiran Sunako membuat Sai tertawa pelan.

Memang benar perkataan Sunako, Sai sangat jarang pulang dikarenakan pekerjaannya. Sudah sering Sai mengajak ibunya untuk ikut dengannya ke Tokyo, namun Sunako selalu menolak dengan alasan sudah nyaman berada di Okinawa.

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah berada dirumah jadi ibu tak perlu khawatir. Ibu aku harus pergi mandi" Pamit Sai kemudian bergegas mengambil handuk dan berjalan kekamar mandi.

"Sai" Panggil Sunako. Sai menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik melihat ibunya.

"Ya Bu?"

"Jangan lupa, besok kau harus pergi kerumah tuan Inoichi"

Sai menghela nafas sejenak. "Aku tidak tahu bu, besok aku bisa pergi atau tidak"

"Sayang kau harus ingat, ini pesan terakhir tuan Inoichi, apa kau tidak ingin memenuhinya?" Tanya Sunako lembut. Sai hanya tersenyum kemudian mengiyakan permintaan Ibunya.

Seorang gadis cantik menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Wajah cantiknya tertutup oleh helaian rambut pirang pucatnya. Dipejamkannya matanya sesaat sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang menegang karena letih.

Seharian ini ia berjalan-jalan dengan sahabatnya sedari kecil, Sakura hingga membuatnya lupa waktu. Gadis itu melirik jam yang berada diatas nakas. Ia terlonjak kaget melihat sudah pukul 19.00. Ia pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia memutuskan untuk segera keruang makan karena sudah pasti ibu beserta sepupunya sudah menunggunya untuk makan malam.

"Hai bu, Hai Haruto" Sapanya kemudian mengambil posisi duduk disamping Haruto.

"Ino.. kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Ibu pada gadis itu yang bernama Ino. Sedangkan Haruto hanya diam sambil menikmati makanannya.

"Iya bu, baru saja" Ujar Ino lalu mengambil apel yang menjadi menu makan malam rutinnya.

"Oh iya, tadi Sai menelfon, dia bilang besok dia akan kesini untuk menemuimu" Ucap Ibu. Ino mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar nama Sai yang sepertinya pernah ia dengar.

"Sai?"

"Ya, Sai putra Bibi Sunako, ibu kan sudah pernah menceritakannya pada mu" jawab Ibu. Ino pun mengangguk paham.

"Besok kau harus menemuinya"

"Bu, sudah berapa kali aku katakan bahwa aku tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menerima perjodohan ini. Jadi jika dia datang kesini itu bukan urusanku. Silahkan saja ibu dan Haruto yang menemuinya" Ujar Ino kemudian berlalu kekamarnya. Ibu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah putrinya. Sedangkan Haruto bergumam pelan. "Anak itu tidak berubah sama sekali"

"Selamat Siang"

"Ya selamat siang, eh Sai sudah datang? Ayo masuk. Haruto Sai sudah datang"

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk Sai Pun langsung duduk disofa ruang tamu.

"Wah Sai, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu" Ujar Haruto yang kini sudah duduk dihadapan Sai. Sai tersenyum. "Ya, terakhir kita bertemu pada saat pemakaman Kapten" balas Sai. Sai dan Haruto memang sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain sejak kecil. Itu sebabnya keduanya terlihat akrab. Mereka kemudian larut dalam perbincangan.

"Tunggu sebentar ibu akan memanggil Ino"

"Ya bu" Jawab Sai singkat seraya tersenyum.

Ibu pun segera beranjak pergi kekamar Ino.

"Ino…"

Ino sedang memainkan ponselnya. Ia melirik malas kearah ibunya yang ada diambang pintu.

"Sai sudah datang"

"lalu bu?" Tanya Ino malas sambil kembali menekan-nekan touchscreen ponselnya. Ibu mulai kesal melihat tanggapan Ino.

"Cepat temui Sai"

"Ibu aku sudah bilang, aku tidak peduli , dia datang atau tidak itu bukan urusanku"

"Ino temui Sai sekarang!" ujar Ibu tegas. Mau tak mau Ino mengikuti ibunya.

"Sai, ini Ino" Ujar Ibu memperkenalkan Ino.

Sai tersenyum menatap Ino yang sudah menjadi seorang gadis cantik. Masih teringat jelas dipikirannya saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Ino. Gadis itu masih sangat kecil. Berbeda dengan Sai, Ino malah menatapnya sinis.

"Sai" Ucap Sai memperkenalkan diri lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Ino hanya menatap tangan Sai tak berniat sama sekali untuk membalas uluran tangan Sai. Ibu mencubit pelan pinggang Ino. Mau tak mau Ino harus membalas uluran tangan Sai.

"Ino" Jawab Ino seadanya lalu berlalu pergi dari hadapan ibu, Haruto serta Sai.

"Ino…Ino" panggil Ibu, yang tak dihiraukan oleh Ino.

"Maaf Sai. Mungkin Ino belum terbiasa" Haruto merasa tak enak pada Sai.

"Tidak apa" balas Sai seraya tersenyum.

Setelah beberapa saat berbincang dengan keluarga Ino, Sai pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Hei" Ujar seseorang yang membuat Sai yang hendak membuka pintu mobilnya terhenti. Ia manatap seorang gadis yang tadi memberi kesan perkenalan yang amat buruk, kini berada dibelakangnya. Ino sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Ya?" balas Sai tetap dengan senyumnya. Ino tersenyum sinis kearah Sai.

"Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan perjodohan ini. Jadi aku harap kau bisa segera melupakan perjodohan ini" Jelas Ino dengan penuh penekanan lalu kemudian beranjak masuk kerumahnya tanpa menunggu jawaban Sai. Sai menghela nafas panjang. "Apa dia akan menjadi istriku?" batinnya.

Sai menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas sofa. Ia memijat pelan keningnya.

"Oy Sai kapan kau kembali?" Tanya Lee sambil mengancingkan kamejanya. Sai membuka mata menatap Lee sahabatnya sekilas.

"Baru saja" jawab Sai.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah bertemu calon istrimu?"

Sai hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar menolak perjodohan ini"

Lee menghela nafas panjang. Ia berjalan menuju ketempat Sai berada lalu menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Mungkin dia membutuhkan waktu untuk mengerti semua ini. Lagi pula umurnya juga masih muda. Bisa dibilang dia masih labil." Ujar Lee meyakinkan Sai. Sai mengangguk dan beranjak meninggalkan Lee.

"Hei kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin mandi lalu tidur" Jawab Sai seadanya.

Di Tokyo Sai tinggal diapartement bersama Lee. Itu untuk memudahkannya berangkat ketempatnya bekerja. Kadang ia berpikir agar membeli rumah saja. Namun mengingat jadwal kerjanya yang padat membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Pagi ini Ino sedang berada disebuah toko bunga. Ia sedang sibuk memilih beberapa pot beserta bibit bunga untuk memenuhi koleksi bunga diflower shop miliknya. Sesekali ia mengagumi beberapa bunga yang ada dihadapannya. Yah begitulah Ino, sejak kecil ia memang sudah menyukai bunga.

"Nona" suara seseorang tiba-tiba membuat Ino tersentak kaget.

"Ah bibi, bibi membuatku kaget" Ujar Ino pada pemilik Toko yang dipanggilnya bibi.

"Hehe maaf, ini bunga yang kau cari" bibi menyodorkan beberapa bungkus bibit bunga pada Ino. Wajah Ino tampak senang. Dengan segera ia mengambil bungkusan itu.

"Terimaksih bi, berapa harganya?" Tanya Ino. Bibi itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah. Itu ku berikan gratis untukmu"

"Benarkah? Bibi terimakasih" Ino memeluk bibi itu lalu beranjak pergi menuju tempat parkir. Saat hendak memasuki mobilnya, langkah Ino terhenti. Ia berdecak kesal karena melihat ban mobilnya kempes. Ino mengambil ponselnya lalu menelfon seseorang.

"Hallo, sayang apa kau bisa menjemputku?" Tanya Ino pada seseorang yang sudah pasti adalah kekasihnya. Diseberang sana orang yang ditelfon Ino menjawab bahwa ia tidak bisa menjemput Ino, karena ia sedang sibuk bekerja.

"Maaf Ino-chan aku tidak bisa menjemputmu"

"Ya tidak apa. Aku mengerti selamat bekerja" Ino mengakhiri sambungan telfonnya, masih terlihat jelas ada raut kekecewaan diwajahnya. Jari-jari Ino kini sedang menari indah diatas ponselnya.

To : Mom

"Ibu, ibu bisa menjemputku? Ban mobilku kempes bu"

Deliverd.

Drt..drt… ponsel Ino bergetar tanda pesan masuk.

From : Mom

"Maaf sayang, ibu dan Haruto sedang berada diluar kota, mungkin besok baru kami pulang, jadi tidak bisa menjemputmu. Bagaimana kalau kau meminta Sai untuk menjemputmu? Ibu akan mengirim no nya"

Membaca pesan dari sang Ibu, membuat Ino makin kesal. Ia segera menonaktifkan ponselnya. "Untuk apa menelfonnya? Aku bisa naik taxi" batin Ino. Sudah 15 menit berlalu tapi tak ada satupun taxi yang lewat. Ino mulai kelelahan ditambah lagi perutnya yang mulai lapar. Dari seberang jalan seorang pria tengah memperhatikan Ino. Ia tersenyum melihat Ino lalu menghampirinya.

"Ayo pulang" Ujar Pria itu ketika sudah berada disamping Ino. Ino terperanjat melihat pria disampingnya adalah Sai.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak butuh tumpanganmu. Aku pakai taxi saja."Ketus Ino.

"Ditempat ini jarang ada taxi yang lewat. Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi duluan" Sai membalikan badannya. Ia mulai menghitung. 1..2… belum sampai pada hitungan ketiga Ino sudah memanggilnya. Sai lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Sai… Aku pulang denganmu. Mobilku tolong kau saja yang mengurusnya" dengan cepat Ino berjalan menuju mobil Sai dan menaikinya. Sai mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ingin langsung pulang atau makan dulu?' Tanya Sai pada Ino, sambil tetap focus menyetir.

"pulang saja" Jawab Ino malas. Sai mengerti ia melajukan mobilnya kerumah Ino. Ino menatap Sai heran, ia bingung kenapa Sai bisa memiliki mobil ini. Mobil yang menurutnya sangat mahal. Bugatti Veyron berwarna merah yang masih bisa dibilang keluaran terbaru.


	2. Chapter 2

Selama didalam perjalanan Sai dan Ino hanya memilih diam. Diantara keduanya tak ada yang berniat untuk memulai membuka percakapan. Ino sibuk memandangi gambar-gambar bunga yang ada diponselnya itu membuatnya tersenyum. Secara tak sengaja Sai melihat itu.

"Cantik" gumam Sai pelan namun bisa didengar jelas oleh Ino. Ino melirik Sai sekilas yang masih tetap focus pada jalanan. "Aku memang cantik!" serunya. Sai hanya tersenyum menanggapi Ino. Ino merasa risih melihat senyuman Sai. "Kenapa? Aku memang cantik kan?" tanyanya penuh penekanan yang kemudian dibalas tulus oleh Sai. "Ya, kau cantik."

Beberapa menit lamanya mengendarai mobil, keduanya pun sampai dirumah Ino.

"terimakasih, kau bisa pulang sekarang" ujar Ino dengan nada yang terdengar seperti memerintah. Sai masih sibuk mengutak-ngatik ponselnya. Ia berbalik melihat Ino.

"Sepertinya aku belum bisa pulang, sebelum mengantarmu untuk pergi makan"

Ino memutar bola matanya malas. Sepertinya ia tahu alasan Sai mengajaknya pasti karena perintah ibunya. "Apa ibu yang menyuruhmu untuk mengajakku makan?" Sai menggeleng pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Ino. Ino tak percaya, ia merebut paksa ponsel Sai lalu membaca pesan Sai dan Ibunya. Benar saja yang dikatakan Sai, itu bukan permintaan ibunya. Dipesan itu tertulis bahwa pembantu dirumah mereka sedang pergi berlibur sementara ibunya belum memasak apapun dirumah. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Sai memutuskan untuk mengajak Ino makan diluar. Sai masih setia menunggu jawaban Ino.

"Tidak usah menungguku, aku bisa makan bersama Deidara"

"Deidara?" Sai mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar nama yang asing baginya.

"Sudahlah kau pulang saja"

"Aku akan menunggumu"

Ino mengehela nafas kasar. Lalu menatap Sai sinis. "Terserah!" serunya kemudian berlalu masuk kerumahnya. Sai memperhatikan Ino dari dalam mobilnya. Sai bisa melihat Ino yang perlahan duduk diruang tamu sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ino tampak tersenyum bahagia. Senyum yang bahkan jarang diperlihatkan padanya. Perlahan pikiran Sai mulai melayang pada saat dimana Ayah Ino memintanya agar menikahi Ino. Sai sekarang mulai tak yakin apa ia bisa memenuhi permintaan tersebut. Ino saja masih tak bisa menerimanya. Bagaimana ia membahagiakan Ino? Sejujurnya Sai dengan senang hati memenuhi permintaan itu. Karena ia yakin pilihan Inoichi untuknya tak mungkin salah.

Sai mengeluarkan ponsel beserta earphonenya kemudian ia mulai mendengar music untuk menenangkan pikirannya sejenak.

"Ino-chan?" panggil seorang pria yang mulai berjalan mendekati ruang tamu Ino. Pria itu mengertnyitkan dahinya melihat sebuah mobil Bugatti Veyron bewarna merah yang terparkir rapi dihalaman depan rumah Ino. Ia kemudian beralih menatap Ino yang tertidur dikursi.

"Ino-chan?" diusapnya lembut pipi Ino hingga membuat Ino mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Eh? Deidara? Kapan kau datang?" rentetan pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Ino. Pria yang dipanggilnya Deidara tersenyum. Ia membenarkan beberapa helaian rambut Ino yang berantakan. Pria itu, Deidara, adalah kekasih Ino. Sudah hampir 4 tahun lamanya mereka menjalin hubungan.

"Baru saja" jawabnya singkat.

"emh begitu ya? Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Ino pada Deidara karena sedari tadi saat mereka saling mengirim pesan Deidara mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan dengan Ino.

"Sebenarnya…." Deidara tampak ragu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ino dengan sabar menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Deidara.

"Sebenarnya…."

"sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Ino mulai tak sabar. Deidara menghela nafas sesaat kemudian mulai mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berbicara pada Ino.

"Maafkan aku Ino-chan"

Ino menaikan kedua alisnya bingung.

"2 minggu lagi aku akan menikah"

Ino terkejut mendengar perkataan Deidara. Ia tertawa "Kau bercanda kan? Apa maksudmu? Apa kau ingin menikah denganku?"

Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Aku akan menikah dengan wanita lain"

Tawa Ino berganti dengan suara isak tangisan. Ia masih tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. "Kau bercandaa kan?" Tanyanya susah payah.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Aku harus menikahi wanita itu, jujur aku sudah sangat mencintainya dan sekarang dia sedang mengandung anakku" kata-kata itu meluncur dengan mulusnya dari mulut Deidara, tak ada kesan menyesal sama sekali disetiap perkataannya. Tangisan Ino semakin menjadi-jadi. Hatinya kini terasa tercabik-cabik. Perih dan sakit luar biasa. Ino berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu menampar Deidara.

"Pergilah… aku tidak ingin melihatmu" Ujar Ino dan berlalu meninggalkan Deidara. Deidara pergi meninggalkan Ino tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Ino berlari kencang menuju kamarnya lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar keatas ranjang. Ia menangis sesugukan. Ia tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang dihadipinya sekarang. Setelah lama menangis Ino pun kelelahan dan langsung tertidur.

Ino mulai membuka matanya yang terasa lengket akibat menangis tadi. Ia memegang perutnya yang terasa lapar kemudian beralih melihat jam. Dilihatnya waktu menunjukan pukul 18.30 pantas saja ia merasa lapar. Ia pun bergegas mandi. Setelah beberapa menit Ino pun sudah telihat sedikit membaik. Ia tampak cantik memakai dress merah selutut tanpa lengan, rambut pirangnya dibiarkannya terurai. Ia memoles sedikit lipstick dibibirnya agar tak terlihat pucat.

Rumahnya tampak sepi dan gelap. Ino mulai menyalakan lampu-lampu yang ada dan bergegas menuju garasi. Ia mencari-cari mobilnya namun tak ada.

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa mobilku kan sedang berada dibengkel" Ino menepuk dahinya pelan. Ia teringat sesuatu lalu berlari secepat mungkin kearah halaman depan rumahnya. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat mobil Sai masih ada.

"Hei sebaiknya kau pulang sa….." ucapan Ino terhenti saat menyadari Sai yang ternyata sedang tertidur. Ia melirik sekilas jam ditangannya. Ia tersadar bahwa Sai sudah menunggunya selama 5 jam. Ino memperhatiakn wajah Sai yang sedang tertidur. Wajah pria itu terlihat sangat teduh dan tenang. Entah mengapa itu malah membuat Ino terasa sangat nyaman memandang wajah damai milik Sai. Ino mulai mengingat tujuan utamanya.

"Sai…sai" panggil Ino. Dengan mudahnya Sai langsung terbangun.

"Ya? Apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Sai sambil menguap. Saat kesadarannya sudah terkumpul Sai malah menatap Ino lekat-lekat. Tangannya terulur untuk memegang pipi Ino. Ino terkejut.

"Kau menangis?" Ino secara refleks menepis tangan Sai. "Bukan urusanmu!" ketusnya.

"Maaf. Tapi jika kau kelelahan aku akan membelikanmu makanan, kau tunggu saja disini"

Ino terheran-heran dibuat Sai. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa pria itu begitu sabar menghadapinya.

"Tidak usah. Aku akan ikut denganmu."

Sai tersenyum dan memakaikan sabuk pengaman pada Ino.

Sai menatap nanar dari balkon kamar apartementnya. Pikirannya entah melayang kemana.

"Oy Sai" Panggil Lee yang tiba-tiba datang. Sai berbalik melihat Lee sekilas, ia tersenyum lalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

"Lalu kapan kau akan menikah?" Tanya Lee. Sai hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu.

"sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak ingin menikah denganku" ujar Sai, hal itu malah membuat Lee tertawa.

"hei apa kau bercanda? Wanita mana yang bisa menolakmu?"

"Ino" Jawab Sai singkat. Lee mendekati Sai dan memberi semangat padanya. "Mungkin dia masih butuh waktu untuk memikirkan semua ini"

Sai menatap Lee lalu tersenyum.

Sai dan Lee sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Sebelum Sunako mengangkat Sai sebagai putranya, mereka sama-sama berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama. Bahkan sekarang pun mereka bekerja dibidang yang sama.

 **Drt..drt..drt…** tiba-tiba ponsel Sai berdering. Ia melihat layar ponselnya.

"No tidak dikenal?" gumamnya.

"Hallo"

"Ya Hallo"

"Maaf dengan siapa saya berbicara?"

"Ini aku Ino"

"Ino? Iya ada apa?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Bisakah besok kau datang kerumahku?"

"Maaf besok aku tidak bisa. Ada pekerjaan"

"Bagaimana kalau lusa?"

"Aku sibuk bekerja sampai minggu depan"

Diseberang sana Ino mulai kesal, ia memijat keningnya singkat.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Apa pekerjaanmu? Dasar manusia aneh" ujar Ino ketus lalu mengakhiri sambungan telfonnya.

Sai memasuki bandara dengan menyeret kopernya. Ia mulai mengenakan topi kebanggannya dikepalanya. Sai tampak gagah memakai seragamnya. Disepanjang jalan, banyak perhatian yang terpusat padanya. Hampir semua wanita berdecak kagum melihat Sai. Sapaan demi sapaan banyak diterimanya. Ia hanya membalas sapaan tersebut dengan senyuman. Bagaiamana tidak? Sai adalah seorang pilot. Itu menambah nilai plusnya selain tampan dan ramah.

"Selamat pagi Kapten" Sapa seorang pramugara pada Sai.

"Selamat pagi. Apa kau melihat Lee?" Tanya Sai pada Pramugara tersebut.

"Tuan Lee sudah take off sejak 2 jam yang lalu kapten" Jelas sang Pramugara. Sai menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Pantas saja saat tadi pagi ia hendak berangkat ia tidak melihat keberadaan sahabatnya.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Sai sambil berpamitan pada pramugara itu. Hari ini adalah jadwal Sai dengan tujuan keberangkatan ke Vatikan. Sai sudah menjadi pilot kurang lebih 5 tahun lamanya. Tapi ia baru saja naik pangkat menjadi kapten 2 tahun yang lalu. Sai menempuh pendidikannya di CEA, oxford. Setelah lulus dengan nilai terbaik Sai memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang untuk bekerja dinegaranya dan yang lebih penting lagi agar ia bisa mengunjungi Sunako, ibunya setiap saat.

Ino membuka tirai jendela kamarnya. Ia mulai meregangkan tubuhnya. Dan beranjak turun kebawah.

"Ino-chan" panggil Haruto hingga membuat langkah Ino terhenti.

"Ya?" Jawab Ino sambil mendekati Haruto.

"Ada undangan untukmu"

"Dari siapa?"

"Entahlah aku tidak sempat membacanya" Jawab Haruto sambil focus menonton Tv. Ino mengambil undangan itu, ia membaca dengan seksama isi undangan tersebut. Perlahan air matanya mulai keluar. Ia terisak kecil.

"Ternyata kau tidak bercanda" gumamnya. Seakan tak cukup membuat Ino menderita Deidara kini dengan beraninya mengirim undangan pernikahannya untuk Ino. Itu membuat perasaan Ino yang mulai sedikit membaik kembali menjadi buruk.

"Hei undangan itu dari siapa?" Tanya Haruto tapi tak ada balasan. "Ino.." Haruto terkejut melihat Ino menangis. Ia mendekati Ino. Tanpa berkata apapun Ino langsung memeluk Haruto erat.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menangis?" bukannya menjawab Ino hanya makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Haruto. Haruto mengambil uandangan yang ada ditangan Ino.

"Ini…bukankah ini…."

"Ya… itu undangan pernikahan Deidara" Jelas Ino dengan tangisannya.

"Kan sudah kukatakan padamu berulang kali, pria itu tidak pantas untukmu" Ujar Haruto mengelus lembut puncak kepala Ino. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menasehati Ino. Tapi Ino tetap saja keras kepala membantah nasehatnya. Haruto merupakan satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui hubungan Ino dengan Deidara. Mendengar tangisan Ino membuat Haruto marah dan kesal. Ia berusaha menenangkan Ino.

"Sudahlah… jangan menangis lagi. Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik darinya" Ino menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menikah dengan Sai. kau tahu Sai itu Pria yang baik. Dia juga merupakan utusan Ayahmu untuk menjaga bibi (Ibu Ino) dan kau sendiri, jangan menyalahkannya atas perjodohan ini.. ini merupakan permintaan Ayahmu" Ujar Haruto lembut memberi pengertian pada Ino. Ino mengehela nafas panjang. Meskipun ia tahu itu permintaan Ayahnya. Tapi ia tentu saja tak mudah menerima Sai yang baginya orang asing.

Seminggu kemudian Sai menepati janjinya. Ia meluncurkan mobilnya menuju rumah Ino. Ia penasaran apa sebenarnya yang ingin dikatakan Ino.

Ditekannya bell pintu rumah Ino dan sesaat kemudian pintu terbuka. Orang yang membuka pintu itu langsung memeluknya. "Sai apa kabar?" tanyanya.

"Aku baik Haruto" Jawab Sai sambil mengedarkan pandangannya mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Ibu dimana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ibu disini sayang" jawab wanita paruh baya yang dicari Sai. Sai tersenyum lalu mendekati wanita itu yang sudah dianggapnya seperti ibunya sendiri.

"Apa kabar bu?"

"Ibu baik.. astaga mengapa badanmu menjadi kurus?" Tanya ibu khawatir. Dari atas Ino hanya menatap malas Haruto, ibunya, serta Sai.

"Duduk, aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu" perintah Ino hingga membuat ketiga orang itu menyadari kehadirannya. Ibu tampak kesal melihat kelakuan Ino.

"Ino Kau ini…" kata-kata Ibu terhenti ketika Sai memegang bahunya. Sai tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Ibu mengerti lalu diam. Sedangkan Haruto yang sudah tahu kelakuan sepupunya malah memilih diam saja. Ketiganya kini tengah duduk dihadapan Ino. Ino mulai membuka suaranya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menerima perjodohan ini"

Ibu dan Haruto terlonjak kaget mendengar perkataan Ino. Sai juga sepertinya sama. Ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Bagaiamana bisa? Bukankah dia menolakku?" batin Sai.

"Apa kau benar-benar serius?" Tanya Sai memastikan. Ino menatap Sai tajam. "Iya" jawabnya singkat. Akhirnya Sai bisa segera mewujudkan permintaan Inoichi. Meskipun ia tak tahu ada maksud terselubung yang disembunyikan Ino.

"Benarkah sayang? Kalau begitu kita harus merencanakan persiapan pernikahan kalian" uajr Ibu antusias.

Ino mengantarkan Sai kedepan rumah. Ia memegang bahu Sai dan berkata bahwa ia ingin melaksanakan pernikahannya minggu depan.

"Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat?" Tanya Sai.

"Bisakah kau mengikuti mauku? Aku ingin minggu depan. Terserah kau mau menerimanya atau tidak. Jangan membuatku berubah pikiran" ancam Ino.

"Baiklah" Jawab Sai sambil tersenyum lembut. Ino kembali memperhatikan mobil Sai. ia heran apa sebenarnya pekerjaan Sai.

"Apa pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Ino. Sai tampak berpikir sesaat.

"Supir pribadi" jawab Sai asal. Ino mengerutkan dahinya. Lalu tertawa mengejek.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Mana mungkin supir pribadi memliki uang untuk membeli mobil mewah"

Sai hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Ino. "sebaiknya kau segera masuk cuaca diluar sangat dingin"

"aku tidak butuh perhatianmu" ujar Ino ketus lalu meninggalkan Sai.

Sai melajukan mobilnya. Sesampainya diapartement Sai mulai mengambil ponselnya lalu menelfon Sunako. Diseberang sana Sunako tampak senang melihat putranya yang menelfon.

"Hallo nak, bagaimana kabar mu?" Tanya Sunako dengan pertanyaan wajibnya. Sai tersenyum. "Aku baik bu. Ibu baik-baik saja kan?"

"tentu saja, jadi kapan kalian akan melaksanakan pernikahan?"

Sai tersenyum miris. Ia menjelaskan bahwa Ino meminta pernikahannya dilaksanakan minggu depan. Ibunya tampak terkejut. Sai memberitahukan ibunya bahwa minggu depan ia ada jadwal penerbangan. Sunako mengerti ia menenangkan putranya itu dan berkata akan menghandle semua bersama dengan ibunya Ino. Sai cukup mengatakan hari apa dia akan pulang. Jadi mereka bisa mengatur acara pernikahannya. Sai mengerti ia memberitahukan ibunya. Bahwa hari jumat dia sudah selesai.


End file.
